


старые диваны

by shnaydik



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnaydik/pseuds/shnaydik
Summary: о старых диванах, неловких объятьях и дискотеках для тех, кому за тридцать
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	старые диваны

В доме Идалин никогда не бывает тихо — утром сама хозяйка спотыкается о весь накопленный мусор и звенит ложками, разливая всем по чашкам странно пахнущий чай из кастрюли, днем Хути решает, что самое время рассказать о, как ему кажется, дружелюбных крысах, пробегавших мимо ночью, вечером — приходят дети, каким-то образом наводя еще больший распорядок, а ближе к ночи Кинг начинает рассказывать какие-то небылицы про несуществующих демонов, и Лилит никак не может к этому привыкнуть. После многих лет, проведенных в Императорском ковене, где слышатся лишь скрип старых дверей да биение огромного сердца, все это — давящее на уши сумасшествие, особенно учитывая то, что Лилит первое время приходится ночевать в гостиной, и фактически ее соседом по комнате становится Хути. 

Жить с Идалин в принципе тяжело — она, без магии и даже не совсем отойдя от произошедшего, умудряется быть все той же ходячей бедой, так и не уяснив никаких уроков. Это удручает хотя бы по той причине, что они так ни разу и не обсудили произошедшее — каждая из них почему-то решает молчать, делать вид, что все хорошо, и не поднимать тему проклятья, но она всегда сидит между ними неловкой тишиной, бесцветными глазами и белесыми прядками волос, и от этого иногда сушит горло и тяжело заснуть по ночам; уснуть, конечно, сложно еще по многим причинам, но проклятье, наверное, все-таки почти самая важная из них.

Больше всего раздражает Хути. Он вылезает в самые неподходящие моменты: на вторую неделю ее проживания у сестры у него обнаруживается привычка нараспашку открывать входную дверь и громко-громко кричать это ужасное «хут-хут, Лилит, хут-хут!» вместо уже немного привычного «доброе утро, Лилит!», и Идалин, хрюкнув сквозь смех, говорит, что теперь она — его лучшая подружка, и от этого у нее точно не получится сбежать. Однажды Лилит помогает ему отполировать клюв — ведьма сама не знает, как это произошло, — и после этого Хути обещает ей, что если когда-нибудь ей будет грустно и одинокого холодной ночью, то он обязательно придет и принесет ей дохлых мышей прямо к дивану, чтобы добиться ее улыбки, и она, стиснув зубы, говорит ему никогда-никогда так не делать, и после этого птица, кажется, уважает ее еще больше, и это тоже повод для шуток со стороны сестры.

Еще есть старый дурно пахнущий диван и огромная футболка с яркой надписью «ковен плохих девчонок», которую Ида дала ей в качестве пижамы вместе с отвратительно цветастыми шортами, и Лилит уверена, что это в какой-то степени месть. И, если с одеждой еще можно как-то смириться, то диван, к третьей неделе просто начавший разваливаться, окончательно добивает ее по ночам.

— Может быть, ты его разберешь? — Хути, заинтересованный тем, что у Лилит никак не получается заклинание, способное починить диван, то и дело заглядывает через ее плечо, пока женщина, вспотев, снова и снова накладывает неработающие чары. 

— Хути, ради звезд, прошу тебя, — шипит она, аккуратно отталкивая птицу от себя, уперевшись ладонью в его морду, и пытается уже вручную вправить пружины. 

— Я, кстати говоря, — птица не унимается, заглядывая через второе плечо, — могу сделать удобную кровать, хут-хут, — гордо заявляет он и, начав тянуться и складываться спиралью, тут же делает из себя посреди гостиной какое-то странное подобие гнезда. — Тут тепло, мягко, хорошая компания...

Лилит, растерянно взглянув на него, сглатывает ком в горле и решает, что если на него не обращать внимания, то рано или поздно он уснет, а затем вновь принимается чинить диван.

— Лили, — за спиной неожиданно слышится недовольный голос сестры, — я понимаю, что вы теперь лучшие друзья, но можете как-то это не афишировать? — недовольно спрашивает она, сложив руки на груди и оглядев все еще ждущего Хути, и Лилит хмурится. — Особенно по ночам.

— Ты хоть представляешь как на нем спать? — она, пропустив ее слова мимо ушей, показательно пытается с помощью магии вправить пружины, но они все равно выскакивают обратно. — Только посмотри на это, — женщина устало вздыхает, убирая с лица налипшие пряди волос, и поднимается с корточек. 

— Он, между прочим, новый, — Ида подходит к сестре и оценивающе осматривает дырку в обивке с виднеющейся ржавой железкой. 

— То, что ты недавно притащила его со свалки, не значит, что он новый, Идалин, — бормочет Лилит, чуть нахмурившись. — У тебя точно нет ничего не разваливающего? — сестра, задумчиво прикусив нижнюю губу клыком, мотает головой в ответ. — Замечательно.

— Я все еще здесь, — уже совсем сонно протягивает Хути, причмокнув клювом.

— Вон, тебя ждут, — она усмехается и хрюкает, взглянув на него. — Да ладно тебе, — отмахивается, увидев, что сестра сильнее хмурится и собирается что-то сказать. — Пойдем ко мне, — Идалин, широко зевая, пожимает плечами, и Лилит удивленно смотрит на нее.

— В твое гнездо? — она приподнимает одну бровь, складывая одеяло в несколько слоев и укладывая его на диван. — И спать среди мышиных костей и людского мусора? Нет, спасибо, — и как можно аккуратнее садится, надеясь, что подкладка смягчит удар от очередной пружины. 

— Брезгуешь? — Ида улыбается, чуть прищурившись, и приподнимает одну бровь.

— Нет, — Лилит вновь хмурится и, забывшись, ерзает, тут же чувствуя, как в бедро бьет новая вылетевшая пружина, хоть и не так больно из-за одеяла. 

— Если брезгуешь, так и скажи, — сестра разводит руки и пожимает плечами. 

— Я не… — она резко поднимается, стиснув зубы, и тут же вздрагивает, услышав треск пружин. Лилит оборачивается, оглядывая дурацкий диван, и, тяжело вздохнув, зачесывает волосы назад. — Черт с тобой. Пойдем, — и, пытаясь всем своим видом дать ей понять, что она совсем не в восторге, хватает одеяло и, переступив через уснувшего Хути, идет в ее комнату.

— Я покажу тебе свои самые любимые крысиные костяшки, сестрица, — Идалин довольно улыбается, следуя за ней.

***

В комнате у сестры прохладно и тянет ночной свежестью из приоткрытого окна, а еще пахнет грудой старого хлама, раскиданного по всем углам. Лилит настороженно осматривается по сторонам, пытаясь ни на что не наступить и ни во что не вляпаться, а Ида, только дойдя до застеленного толстым одеялом гнезда, тут же падает в него и закрывает глаза.

— Можешь попробовать вон тот, — она не глядя кивает на стоящий в углу диван, — если не хочешь со мной лежать.

— Выглядит таким же, — женщина скептически оглядывает его, а затем подходит ближе и, предусмотрительно подложив одеяло, нажимает на него рукой, и тут же отскакивает обратно, услышав скрип пружин. — С одной свалки? — она хмурится, посмотрев на сестру.

— В тот день мне очень повезло, — с теплой улыбкой вспоминает Ида, устраиваясь в гнезде поудобней. — Ложись, не бойся, — она переводит взгляд на Лилит, все так же стоящую посреди комнаты, и хлопает ладонью по месту рядом с собой. — Ни одна императорская перина не сравнится с со старым добрым гнездом.

— Потому что ты с выпускного ни разу не спала на нормальной кровати, — бормочет она и, тяжело вздохнув и переборов себя, все-таки переступает через стенку гнезда и неуверенно садится. Идалин, едва сдерживая улыбку, чуть отодвигается, давая сестре побольше пространства, и Лилит, расправив свое одеяло, все же ложится; в бок тут же упирается несколько веток, под спиной что-то громко хрустит, и женщина, замерев, напрягается. — Что это было?

— Крысиные костяшки, — Ида пожимает плечами, и Лилит тяжело вздыхает, закрывая ладонью глаза и стискивая зубы. — Да ладно тебе, — она легко толкает ее в плечо кулаком, уже окончательно теряя остатки сна. — Все не так плохо. 

— Все очень плохо, — женщина хмурится. — Я скоро с ума сойду с этим всем.

— С чем «всем»? — она непонимающе приподнимает одну бровь.

— Со всем, Идалин, — она вздыхает, убирая ладонь и взглянув на потолок. — С твои домом, с Хути, с этим диваном... — Лилит немного виновато смотрит в сторону. — Со всей этой жизнью. 

Сестра сразу понимает то, о чем она говорит, и поджимает губы, уставившись на потолок и сложив руки на животе. Ей самой было легко привыкнуть к этому — она, как никак, варилась во всех этих побегах от закона и ковенов всю свою жизнь, — а Лили совсем другая — она как бы домашняя: привыкшая к комфорту, хорошей еде и теплой постели, к идеальному порядку и стабильному расписанию каждого шага, а теперь все, что у нее когда-либо было и на что она усердно работала, пропало, и неудивительно, что с этим тяжело смириться.

— В такой жизни не так уж и много минусов, — Ида пожимает плечами, смотря в потолок. — Ну и что с того, что тебе капюшон иногда придется носить? Делов-то, особенно с твоими тремя волосинами, — она почему-то решает, что сестру это успокоит, и усмехается, когда Лилит удивленно смотрит на нее. — Главное то, сколько тебе всего откроется, — и ехидно улыбается, толкнув сестру в бок. — Только представь: ты, я, дискотека для тех, кому немного за тридцать… с этой седой прядкой за тобой все девчонки выстроятся в очередь. 

— Идалин, — Лилит, раскрасневшись, хмурится и вздыхает. 

— Что? — она смотрит на нее все с той же улыбкой. — Ты будешь нарасхват, я-то точно знаю. Конечно, будет не такой успех, как у меня, но со временем…

И Лилит, встретившись с ней взглядом, все-таки улыбается:

— Последний раз я танцевала с тобой на Грале, — и пожимает плечами. — Лет двадцать пять назад.

— Неужели в Императорском ковене нет вечеринок? — Идалин наигранно удивленно усмехается и, повернувшись набок лицом к сестре, подпирает рукой голову. — Не поверю, — и чуть прищуривается.

— Как-то не сложилось, — отвечает она, не придумав шутку в ответ, и сестра слегка улыбается, а затем, почесав затылок, поднимается из гнезда.

Лилит внимательно наблюдает за ней: Ида ходит от шкафа к тумбам, от тумб и заставленным полкам и столу, раскидывает и без того везде валяющиеся вещи, переворачивает кучи драгоценного мусора и гремит на весь дом, и только спустя пару минут наконец находит то, что искала — старый маленький плеер, — и, довольная собой, победно улыбается, показывая его сестре.

— И что это? — Лилит, приподнявшись на локтях, скептически смотрит на вещь в ее руках. 

— Я не помню, как она называется, — женщина отмахивается и тут же падает рядом с сестрой, от чего та вздрагивает и аккуратно тянет одеяло на себя. — Какая-то человеческая штука, чтобы музыку проигрывать. Луз сказала, что «песни там — просто супер», — она прищуривается, ткнув ногтем на единственную кнопку, и завороженно всматривается в вспыхнувший экран, и Лилит, заметив, что зрачки у сестры резко увеличились, щелкает несколько раз пальцами перед ее лицом, приводя в чувства.

— Почему я за все эти годы ни разу не додумалась взять какую-нибудь блестяшку и светить ею прямо до ковена? — женщина вздыхает, складывая руки на груди, и Идалин тут же передразнивает ее, сморщив нос.

— Сама скоро будешь такой, — она вновь прищуривается, когда плеер наконец включается, в очередной раз ослепляя ее. 

Сестра решает промолчать, и Ида, закусив нижнюю губу, несколько раз напряженно тыкает по экрану, а затем начинает играть музыка, и она опять победно улыбается, повернувшись к сестре.

— И что ты так смотришь? — Лилит напрягается.

— Танцевать пойдем? — женщина ожидающе приподнимает одну бровь.

— Танцевать? — она удивленно и тихо смеется, положив ладонь на живот. 

— Я знаю одну обворожительную тридцатилетнюю вейлу, — Идалин садится в гнезде. — Я ей, правда, задолжала немного и пообещала, что познакомлю со своей одинокой красавицей-сестрой... они почему-то все на это ведутся, — она хрюкает, задумчиво смотря в сторону, и Лилит, резко покрасневшая то ли от возмущения, то ли от смущения, тоже поднимается и толкает ее. — Что? — женщина удивленно смотрит на нее, потирая ушибленный бок. — Не себя же мне им предлагать.

— Я не могу поверить, что ты пообещала меня вейле, — восклицает она, нахмурившись.

— Что мне было делать? Она хотела меня сожрать, — Ида пожимает плечами, вылезая из гнезда. — Теперь мне надо, чтобы ты произвела хорошее впечатление, — и протягивает ей руку, приглашая на танец. — Иначе точно сожрет. 

Лилит скептично смотрит на ее ладонь, все еще возмущенная тем, что рассказала сестра — только подумать! скольким еще она могла пообещать такое? — но все же берет ее за руку и, оперевшись на нее, встает и перешагивает через стенку гнезда, поправляя футболку. 

— Я поведу, — тут же тараторит Идалин, вытягивая сестру за собой на центр комнаты, и мягко приобнимает ее за талию.

— Ты не сломаешься, если хоть раз позволишь мне вести, — Лилит вздыхает и недовольно кладет ладонь на ее плечо.

— Ты не умеешь вести, — женщина отводит руку в сторону и переплетает их пальцы. 

— Как ты думаешь, почему? — она хмурится и прищуривается, смотря ей в глаза.

— К сожалению, некоторым просто не дано, — Идалин пожимает плечами, невинно смотря в сторону, и они начинают медленно танцевать.

Музыка из плеера — мягкая, обволакивающая и успокаивающая, и хоть Лилит впервые слышит что-то подобное, ей все-таки нравится, и ближе ко второму припеву становится немного тоскливо. Не скучно, не уныло и не просто грустно, а именно тоскливо — она вспоминает то, как они с сестрой точно так же танцевали в ее выпускную ночь, и это невероятно горько. Тогда у них был большой зеркальный шар над головами, музыка, бьющая по ушам даже на самых спокойных нотах, нескончаемая магия и сверкающая вера в то, что впереди целая жизнь, так или иначе проведенная вместе. Сейчас — темная и сыроватая комната, заполненная людским мусором, и странная песня из этой непонятной штуковины, а магии, что была раньше, нет и в помине, и это тоже удручает. 

Ей иногда кажется, что она в этом доме — лишь временная гостья, не совсем желанная и уж точно не вписывающаяся, и с этим трудно свыкнуться: самая большая комната в замке сменилась старым понурым домишкой, и ведьма не знает, ощущала ли она когда-нибудь подобный контраст. Идалин же, видимо, совсем все равно на то, с кем жить и иногда спать в одном гнезде, и Лилит даже не уверена в том, что сестра рада их воссоединению, но больше ничего не остается, и в итоге обе молчат, не представляя, что здесь вообще можно сказать.

Они двигаются медленно и так плавно, словно и не было этих пропущенных двадцати пяти лет между последними танцами, и Ида, решив, что один стиль — слишком скучно, и покрепче ухватив сестру за талию, прижимая к себе, пару раз кружит ее, и в какой-то момент Лилит боится, что она все-таки неожиданно отпустит — все слишком хорошо для того, чтобы спустя всего пару недель после произошедшего это оказалось правдой.

— О чем задумалась, сестренка? — с интересом спрашивает Ида, заглядывая ей в лицо, когда замечает, что Лилит неотрывно смотрит на ее белесую прядь волос, которая появилась после разделения проклятия. 

— Обо всем, — она неловко отводит взгляд в сторону и чуть крепче сжимает ее плечи. 

— И… — женщина немного тушуется, — ты хочешь поговорить об этом прямо сейчас?

— Я не знаю, — Лилит пожимает плечами. — Ты хочешь?

— Не очень, если честно, — она пожимает плечами.

— Я тоже, наверное, — и поджимает губы.

Они молчат какое-то время: Идалин все так же мягко держит ладони на ее талии, надеясь, что сестра больше не затронет эту тему, а ей все-таки хочется поговорить и наконец-то выяснить то, к чему они пришли после всего, и это все тоже тяжело — неопределенность грустна и противна, потому что Лилит даже не знает, хочет ли Ида видеть ее в своем доме; она бы на ее месте, наверное, все же разочаровалась — это, как никак, предательство родной крови, хоть ему и можно найти кучу объяснений.

— Слушай... — неловко начинает Идалин, поняв, что сестра все-таки хочет что-то сказать. — Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело. Мне тоже, — она пожимает плечами. — И то, что нам все нужно обсудить, я тоже понимаю, не глупая. Но я... я еще не готова. У нас не так много теперь сил, чтобы тратить их еще и на это.

— Я понимаю, но... — Лилит вздыхает, поджимая губы, и не знает как продолжить.

— «Но»? — устало переспрашивает Идалин. — «Но» как «я все равно заговорю» или «но» как «нам все-таки больше никогда лучше не говорить об этом»?

— «Но» как «я не хочу потерять тебя снова из-за каких-то недоговорок», — она все же смотрит на нее, и сестра, чуть нахмурившись, отводит взгляд в сторону. — Я просто хочу стать хорошей старшей сестрой для тебя, — Лилит кусает губы. — Вот и все. И я боюсь, что мы...

— Что значит «быть хорошей старшей сестрой»? — Идалин быстро прерывает ее, устало и непонимающе смотря куда-то за нее. — Что ты будешь меня с ложки кормить и следить за каждым моим шагом? Второе уже было, первого я не хочу, — она пожимает плечами и, заметив, что сестра напрягается, тяжело вздыхает. — Послушай, Лили… мне не нужна сиделка в роли тебя. Не то что бы мне вообще сиделка нужна, — женщина неловко усмехается. — Мне нужна старшая сестра, но не в том смысле, в котором ты всегда будешь за мной бегать и исправлять мои ошибки. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватой, — Лилит чуть крепче сжимает ее плечи, — и мы поговорим об этом когда-нибудь, когда обе будем к этому готовы, — она кивает, все так же держа ее за талию, — но сейчас… сейчас мне больше всего нужна лучшая подруга, чтобы ходить с ней на дискотеки для тех, кому за тридцать, и клеить там девчонок, а потом перемывать им кости за чашкой чая, потому что на нас никто, кроме копов, не взглянет.

Ида говорит все с таким серьезным лицом, что Лилит сначала хмурится и молчит, обдумывая ее слова и решив, что она просто что-то прослушала, а потом, непонимающе и немного удивленно посмотрев на сестру, тут же тихо смеется.

— Ну и что ты смеешься, Лили? — Идалин слегка улыбается, глядя на нее. — Тут плакать надо, если ты не поняла. Сейчас, мне кажется, на нас даже вейлы не посмотрят. Даже чтобы сожрать.

Сестра неловко тянется к ней еще ближе, чтобы обнять, и Ида немного теряется, но все же аккуратно прижимает ее к себе, и Лилит, почувствовав, что она расслабилась, обнимает ее крепче, думая о том, что последний раз подобное было тоже лет двадцать пять назад. Это странно — она слишком давно не чувствовала ее так близко так долго, слишком давно не держала за руку и слишком давно не танцевала, и, наверное, все-таки можно забыть даже то, что тебе было так дорого когда-то. Сейчас все ощущается совсем по-другому, и Идалин в принципе кажется другой — Лилит, наверное, впервые действительно осознает, что перед ней уже взрослая женщина, а не та девчонка, за которой она всю свою жизнь гонялась. 

— Ну так что, — тихо и растерянно спрашивает Идалин, испугавшись тишины. — Будешь мне лучшей подружкой?

— Я постараюсь, — Лилит слабо кивает, поджимая губы.

— Тогда я тоже, — она закрывает глаза, опуская голову, и они стоят так еще немного, но младшая все-таки не выдерживает. — Ну ладно, — Ида, слегка хлопнув сестру по плечу, отстраняется. — У меня все затекло, — и, резко выпрямившись и громко хрустнув спиной, облегченно выдыхает. — Ну что? — она недовольно смотрит на улыбающуюся Лилит. — Как будто у тебя ничего не болит.

— Не болит, — довольно заявляет женщина, подходя к гнезду. 

— Ой, — Идалин машет рукой, выключив плеер и откинув его в кучу вещей в углу комнаты, — при мне можешь не молодиться. Ты старше меня.

— Я и не моложусь, — Лилит пожимает плечами, ложась в гнездо.

— Лгунья, — протягивает она, чуть прищурившись.

— Нет, я… 

— Все, хватит, — Ида демонстративно поднимает руки, падая рядом с ней. 

Лилит вздыхает, машинально накрывая сестру одеялом, и тут же немного краснеет, заметив ее довольную улыбку. 

— Не смотри на меня так, — она отводит взгляд в сторону, а затем поворачивается к ней спиной и закрывает глаза.

Идалин ничего не отвечает — лишь двигается ближе и обнимает, положив руки на ее живот и уткнувшись лицом в темные волосы, и Лилит вздыхает как можно недовольнее, чтобы сестра вдруг не подумала, что ей это все-таки нравится.

— Тебе стоит купить новый диван в гостиную, — все же предлагает она, аккуратно положив свою ладонь поверх ее.

— На что я тебе его куплю, Лили? — Ида усмехается, похлопав ее по животу. — Я человеческий мусор продаю, ты не забывай, — она улыбается, и сестра тяжело вздыхает. — Да не расстраивайся ты, — женщина ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее и отплевывая ее волосы от себя. — Завтра заглянем на свалку, — и мечтательно вздыхает.

Лилит, ничего не ответив, устало закрывает глаза и сильнее натягивает на них двоих одеяло.


End file.
